


You were once my idol, but now I'll melt you down and make a crown, since you're not fit to rule

by TheKidsFromYesterday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Gen, The Cupboard Under The Stairs (Harry Potter), Trans, Trans Character, Transphobia, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKidsFromYesterday/pseuds/TheKidsFromYesterday
Summary: For Joanne Rowling, with all my hatred.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	You were once my idol, but now I'll melt you down and make a crown, since you're not fit to rule

Your books brought me light when all I could see was darkness. I grew up with your characters. I laughed with the Weasley twins. I cried with Harry.

I found that good people existed in this world, people who wanted to leave behind something greater than themselves. 

People like you, Joanne. 

People like you were the reason I wanted to create my own worlds, so I could touch the hearts of people all over the world and bring down borders, at least for a moment. 

People like you deserved to be remembered for centuries for their accomplishments. 

As I got older, I noticed subtle biases in your books that made me uneasy. I noticed how your book, and many like it, feel that, in order to have a happy ending, everyone must be married with two children. You did it. Blood of Olympus did it, as did many other books. In the epilogue or final book, authors like you scramble to pair the spares. 

I plotted with Dumbledore and Snape. I struggled with Draco. I loathed Umbridge. 

I learned that sometimes people who seem friendly on the surface could be cruel and heartless on the inside. 

People like you, Joanne. 

People like you were the reason I hated myself for so many years. People like you were the reason I tried to kill myself, the reason why I hurt myself, with blades, and fists, and nails, and scalding water, and candlewax. 

People like you don't deserve to be remembered for centuries for your accomplishments. 

You deserve to be remembered as an embarrassment to the human race. You deserve to be brought up in lessons as an example of what bigotry can do to a society. 

You had your money. You had a grand finale planned, and to hype it up, what did you do? 

You outed Albus Dumbledore. 

It made sense, considering that when he was introduced, he was wearing high-heeled boots and a pink or purple robe, if I recall correctly. 

You soaked up words of praise for being so brave, so progressive, never mind all the books and T.V shows that came before you that had risked being pulled from shelves and blasted off of their networks to portray openly gay characters. 

And when you started to lose your relevance again? 

You outed Hermione Granger as a woman of African descent, claiming you never mentioned her skin colour and had always imagined her with dark skin. Except- 

_"Hermione's white face."_

You wrote her as a white girl. You imagined her as white girl. You never even thought for a moment that she was dark skinned. Otherwise, you would have drawn attention to it, the way you did with Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Blaise Zabini, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. 

When I was younger, before the films came out, I imagined that Harry would look like me, with caramel coloured skin and an untameable afro. After all, the only times I'd ever heard people go on and on about someone having green or blue eyes, was because they had dark skin. 

It also would have explained why Petunia hated James so much. It would have fit with the queer themes of the books that James and Lily were in an interracial relationship. They were freaks in the eyes of the Dursley's. 

You could have done that. But you didn't. 

A few years back, I started working on a book series that would draw attention to the flaws in the Harry Potter series. I was going to credit you for inspiring me. 

Then you had to go and open your bigoted, T.E.R.F. mouth and fuck it all up. 

Fuck you. Fuck Joss Whedon. And fuck every other lowlife like you who thinks that menstruating and bearing children is what makes a woman a woman. When you do that, you're no better than misogynistic men who reduce women to their wombs. 

When I publish my book, I'm not going to mention you. 

Because people like you don't deserve to be remembered.


End file.
